


Follow you

by jalpari



Series: • Yizhan Diaries • [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Boys In Love, Bozhan, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Invasion of Privacy, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Stalking, Trauma, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Prompt:Yibo is being stalked. Xiao Zhan gets angry and protective and suggests Yibo stay with him for a while.Trigger warning: stalking, invasion of privacy, sexual harassment, panic attack.All my other Yizhan stories -Yizhan diariesYizhan AUsMy Twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmood(Turkish translation (Wattpad))(Turkish translation (AO3))
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: • Yizhan Diaries • [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649
Comments: 211
Kudos: 829
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020, Xiao Zhan/Wang Yibo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Türkçe available: [Follow You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736139) by [wybestboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybestboy/pseuds/wybestboy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: stalking, invasion of privacy, sexual harassment.

* * *

”Good night,” Yibo nodded at his bodyguard. “I’ll see you tomorrow at 11 am, right?”

”Yes,” the bulky man replied. “Good night.”

With another nod, Yibo turned to walk towards the elevator as his team left for the night. Once inside, he leaned back after pressing the button for the top floor. He was scrolling through his phone when the elevator stopped. He glanced up absentmindedly and saw another person walk in. A tall, heavy man whose eyes were fixed on the floor as he entered and stood nearby quietly.

Yibo turned his attention back to his phone as the elevator began making its way up again. Suddenly, the elevator came to a halt and Yibo’s eyes darted up at the abrupt stop. The man that was in the lift with him had his hand on the stop button and was now looking at Yibo with an excited smile.

”What’s going on?” Yibo straightened up. “Why did you stop the lift?”

”Wang Yibo!” The man exclaimed. “I’m a big fan!!”

Yibo’s eyes widened slightly but he maintained his composure. He kept his neutral poker face and began reaching out for the button that would make the elevator start moving again. But before he could press it, the man intervened by grabbing Yibo’s wrist. Yibo’s heart began racing and he flinched under his touch. He immediately pulled his hand back and took a few steps away from the man.

”I am your biggest fan, Yibo!” The man took a step closer. “I just want to spend some time with you!!” He smiled ecstatically.

”This is not the right way,” Yibo clenched his fist. “You can't just barge into my building and- ”

”No, no, no,” the man shook his head and took another step forward. “All I want is to spend some time with you and take a photo and- ”

”Get out of my way,” Yibo grit his teeth and tried to walk around him and back to the panel.

To his utter shock, the man not only intervened but also held him by the arms. 

”If you just got to know me,” the man tightened his hold on Yibo’s arms, “We could be friends,” he spoke shyly even as he maintained a firm grip on Yibo. “Maybe even more…”

Yibo began panicking and nervousness spread through his entire body. 

”Just one photo…please…” the man had already taken his phone out. 

He adjusted himself beside Yibo and held the phone up with the camera pointed at them. Before Yibo knew what was happening, the man had his arm around his waist tightly and was happily clicking away. When Yibo tried to squirm away, the man held his arms and pushed him back against the elevator and caged him in. 

”I love you, Wang Yibo!” The man blurted and his eyes gleamed with excitement and joy. “I know I can make you very happy.”

”Le…let go…” Yibo froze and his mind went blank.

”You don't mean that,” the man eyed him beseechingly. “I know you could love me too…if you just gave me one chance…”

With those words, he began leaning forward and closing the distance between them. Just then, the initial shock wore off, after which Yibo sprung into action. His eyes widened when he saw how close the man was, his lips hovering mere inches from him.

He grunted as the man pinned his arms to his side. Just as the man was going to cover the last few inches, Yibo lifted his leg and kneed him. When the man keeled over in pain, he pushed the man away and hurriedly pressed the start button and the button for the next floor.

”Stay away from me…” he yelled. “I’m going to call the police otherwise…” Yibo tried to keep the fear out of his voice.

”No…Wang Yibo…don’t…” the man groaned in pain but recovered within a second. “We’re perfect for each other.”

He reached for Yibo who tried pushing him away again. But the man caught Yibo’s wrists and had him pinned against the closed door. Yibo gulped as he struggled against his iron grip.

”Get off me!” Yibo screamed.

”Yibo, ah Yibo…” the man spoke in a sweet tone as if trying to cajole a scared animal. “Don't be scared. I won't hurt you.”

He gazed at Yibo fondly and Yibo felt his skin crawl everywhere. He could feel the gaze shift from his eyes to his lips. He pursed them shut and looked away even as he kept trying to free himself. Just then the elevator door pinged as they reached the next floor. The man glanced up at the display in surprise and Yibo took advantage of the brief distraction to push the man off him and dash out the slowly opening door.

He ran down the corridor to the stairwell at the other end and ran up the stairs as quickly as he could, not once pausing to look back. He clutched his bag to his chest as he emerged from the stairwell on the top floor and jogged to his apartment. He desperately tried unlocking his door with shaky hands. Once inside, he caught his breath and dropped to the ground on his knees.

He clutched at his chest and shut his eyes as his heart and breathing got away from him. He felt himself going down a spiral of panic and his thoughts grew haphazard and chaotic. He pulled his phone out, trembling and afraid and dialed the number of the only person he could think of at that moment.

* * *

”Zhan-ge…” Yibo spoke with a shaky voice as soon as Xiao Zhan answered the call.

”Lao Wang!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed. “What’s up? How’ve you been?”

”Ge…I…”

Just then, there was a knock and Yibo jumped away from the door at the sound. The knocks kept repeating and Yibo clutched the phone.

”Yibo!” The voice of the stalker called out. “Don't run away from me…you’re misunderstanding me!”

”Yibo?” Xiao Zhan’s voice snapped Yibo out of his growing panic. “Are you there?”

”Ge…ge…” Yibo stuttered into the phone.

”What happened, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan’s voice grew concerned.

”There’s someone here…” Yibo’s voice became thin and weak. “Someone followed me to my apartment.”

”What?!?” Xiao Zhan exclaimed. “Are you okay? Where’s your bodyguard?!”

”I’m inside…but I can hear...ge...I...my team left as soon as they dropped me home like always.”

”Did you call him? Tell him to come back! And call the police!”

”Ge…I…I’m too scared…I just want…I can't…”

There was silence on the other end and Yibo could hear some shuffling and the sound of metal jingling, followed by the slam of a door.

”I’m coming, Yibo…” Xiao Zhan spoke hurriedly. “Stay put…don’t worry…I’ll be there soon.”

”Can you…can you stay on the line?” Yibo whispered as the knocking continued.

”Of course, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan replied softly.

For the next thirty minutes, Xiao Zhan stayed on the phone, trying to distract Yibo from the situation. Half way through the call, the knocking had stopped and Yibo pressed his other ear to the door. He looked through the peephole and was half convinced that the man had left but didn't have the courage to open the door and confirm. 

”I’m almost there…” Xiao Zhan’s voice crackled over the phone. “I’m- ”

It took Yibo a few seconds to realize that the call had ended and when he tried dialing Xiao Zhan again, the number was unreachable. Just then, he heard footsteps approaching his door once again. He backed away from the door. He flinched when there was a knock again and his heart began racing. 

”Yibo…” a familiar voice called out. “It’s me…Zhan-ge…open the door.”

Yibo sprung to life and threw the door open.

”I’m sorry…I lost reception in the elevator and- ” Xiao Zhan began but stopped mid-sentence when he saw Yibo’s face.

Yibo felt the back of his eyes burn and didn't realize when tears began streaming down his face. His entire body was shaking and he appeared fragile and terrified. Xiao Zhan froze but he recovered quickly and entered the apartment, closing the door behind him.

”Yibo…” Xiao Zhan spoke gently. “It’s okay…” he took another step towards Yibo. “I’m here…you’re safe.” 

When Yibo still didn't move, Xiao Zhan hesitantly reached for his arm. He placed his hand on it carefully and gave it a light squeeze.

”Bo-di…” Xiao Zhan continued.

Yibo snapped out of his frozen state and it finally sank in that Xiao Zhan was standing in front of him.

”Zhan-ge…” Yibo spoke in a fragile voice. “I…did he…is that man still…”

Xiao Zhan’s ears perked up at the mention of a man but he decided not to probe.

”There was no one there, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan massaged his arm. “Whoever it was is gone. But we need to call your bodyguard and the police immed- “

”No, ge…I can't deal with that right now…I just need…” Yibo looked down sheepishly and shuffled his feet. 

”What do you need?” Xiao Zhan prodded gently. “Tell me, Bo-di…” 

”I…I just…can you…” Yibo’s breathing grew heavier as he wrapped his arms around himself.

It dawned on Xiao Zhan and he immediately understood what Yibo was trying to say. Without any further hesitation, he wrapped his hand around Yibo’s arm and pulled him closer into a hug. Yibo froze for a moment before sinking further into the embrace with a whimper. Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo tighter and caressed his back soothingly.

”Hey…” Xiao Zhan whispered. “It’s okay now…he's gone. You’re safe…”

”Thank you for coming, ge,” Yibo mumbled as he hid his face in Xiao Zhan’s chest.

”Always, didi,” Xiao Zhan patted his back.

On being addressed so intimately, Yibo finally relaxed. His entire body loosened and let go of the panic. He took in a deep breath and wiped his cheek.

”Feeling better?” Xiao Zhan pulled back far enough to get a look at Yibo’s eyes.

”Hmm…” Yibo pulled back as well, looking up at Xiao Zhan.

When he realized how close their faces were, Yibo gulped and took a step back, out of the embrace. 

”Sorry…” he muttered.

”Don't apologize,” Xiao Zhan frowned and looked around the dimly lit apartment. “Come on…he walked inside, “let’s pack your things.”

”Why?”

”You’re staying with me for tonight.”

Yibo didn't even try to refuse. He let out a sigh of relief and nodded. They went to his bedroom and Yibo packed a bag for the night. A few minutes later, Xiao Zhan led him out the door. Yibo followed but stopped when he stepped out into the corridor. His eyes darted around nervously as he looked in every direction for the stalker.

”Don’t worry,” Xiao Zhan stepped closer and placed his arms around Yibo’s shoulder. “There’s no one here.”

Yibo nodded slowly and began walking. But when he saw that Xiao Zhan was leading him to the elevator, he stopped again.

”Can we take the stairs?”

”Why?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow.

Yibo looked down and didn't respond.

”He accosted you in the elevator?!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed in shock. 

Yibo nodded and clutched his bag tightly.

Xiao Zhan’s frown turned into an angry scowl. He grit his teeth and balled his fists. When Yibo looked up again, he was taken aback by the look on his face. On seeing the nervousness on Yibo’s face, however, Xiao Zhan calmed down.

”Okay,” he took a deep breath to cool his temper. “Let’s take the stairs.”

As they made their way down, Yibo was stuck by Xiao Zhan’s side. They walked shoulder to shoulder and in silence. Yibo got into Xiao Zhan’s car quietly and Xiao Zhan began driving, occasionally glancing at Yibo who was staring out the window listlessly.

* * *

When they reached Xiao Zhan’s apartment, they rode the elevator up and Yibo followed him silently into his home. Once inside, Xiao Zhan went to the kitchen and got Yibo a glass of water.

”Make yourself at home, okay? I’ll get the guest bedroom ready.”

Xiao Zhan noticed Yibo pause and look at him with a strange expression. He could tell Yibo wanted to say something but was holding back. Then it struck him. He hesitated for a second but then made up his mind on seeing how scared Yibo still looked.

”Actually, on second thought…maybe you should sleep in my room tonight…otherwise I’ll keep worrying about you…that way I’ll sleep peacefully knowing you’re safe.” Xiao Zhan spoke as if making a request.

Yibo’s shoulders relaxed and he nodded, grateful that he was spared the embarrassment of asking Xiao Zhan to let him sleep in the same bed as him. Xiao Zhan gave Yibo his trademark sunshine smile and every part of Yibo suddenly felt comforted and safe.

When they were ready for bed, Xiao Zhan sat against the headboard and put on his glasses and retrieved a book from the nightstand. Yibo got under the covers on the other side of the bed.

”I’ll leave the lights on,” Xiao Zhan spoke casually as he opened the book to the page that was bookmarked. “I’ll be reading for sometime anyway. Do you need some sound in the background?”

Yibo was a little astonished that Xiao Zhan remembered his habit. But then he smiled, his heart filling with warmth and happiness.

”No, that’s okay. Just the light is enough.”

”Alright,” Xiao Zhan looked up from his book and smiled. “Good night, Lao Wang.”

”Good night, ge,” Yibo smiled back.

Yibo stared at Xiao Zhan as he adjusted his glasses on his nose and resumed his reading. After a few seconds, Xiao Zhan felt his gaze still on him and looked at him again.

”What happened? Are you still…scared?”

”A little…” Yibo bit his lips.

”Put your foot on mine,” Xiao Zhan spoke after some thought. “I know…you need a point of contact to sleep sometimes…”

”You do?” Yibo’s eyes widened.

”Yeah, I watched your birthday TTXS episode,” Xiao Zhan grinned.

”And you’re…okay with it?”

”You’ve been through a lot tonight, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan’s face softened and he rubbed Yibo’s arm with his hand. “Don’t think too much…I’m here for you.” 

Yibo smiled gratefully and adjusted his leg so that his ankle rested on Xiao Zhan’s. He got comfortable when Xiao Zhan smiled kindly and ruffled his hair.

”Now get some sleep. And if you wake up in the night, wake me up too.”

”Thanks, ge,” Yibo tucked himself in the comforter and yawned.

Yibo’s eyes drooped and eventually, he fell asleep watching Xiao Zhan reading. A while later, when Xiao Zhan looked up from his book and glanced at Yibo, he was fast asleep. He leaned forward and brushed aside a strand of his hair with a gentle smile.

”Always, didi,” Xiao Zhan whispered. “Always.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: panic attack, stalking, invasion of privacy.

* * *

”Yibo…” a groggy voice wafted to Yibo’s ears. “Yibo…” a hand shook his body slowly. “Your alarm is ringing…time to wake up.”

Yibo groaned and opened his eyes lazily and hit the snooze button on the alarm. He stretched and only then did he notice that one of his legs was entwined with Xiao Zhan’s. He flustered and pulled it back and looked at Xiao Zhan who was still on his side, half asleep with his eyes closed.

A smile appeared on his face when he saw Xiao Zhan’s sleeping face. It was the first time they had shared a room. It was the first time he had woken up to Xiao Zhan beside him. Something in him stirred on seeing Xiao Zhan’s innocent, partially smiling face as he slept. 

Just then his alarm rang again and he gasped in surprise as he reached for it hurriedly. But it was too late, Xiao Zhan opened his eyes and huffed against the pillow. When he saw Yibo, a small smile graced his face.

”You look better today,” Xiao Zhan mumbled.

”I feel a little better too,” Yibo stretched again and turned on his back.

Xiao Zhan observed Yibo as he stared at the ceiling. His finger played with the bedsheet as his eyes trailed over Yibo’s face that was lost in thought. As he recalled the happenings of the previous night, a slight frown wrinkled his forehead. 

”You should inform Yuehua…they need to file a formal complaint,” Xiao Zhan sat up and looked at Yibo seriously.

”Mn,” Yibo sighed and looked away.

”Come on,” Xiao Zhan kicked his leg with his feet with a smirk, “Get up now!”

Yibo turned to look at him and grinned. He kicked him back with a chuckle and soon they devolved into a kicking fight, their chuckles turning into uncontrollable laughter. They only stopped when Yibo’s alarm rang for a third time. He sat up with a pout and ran a hand through his hair. 

”You can use the washroom first,” Xiao Zhan rubbed his eyes. 

Yibo nodded and pushed the covers aside. Xiao Zhan watched as he disappeared into the bathroom and sat up, leaning back against the headboard, cuddling his pillow against his chest. He was still lost in his thoughts when the door opened and Yibo appeared, covered only in a towel. He walked over to his bag casually and put on his pants below the towel before pulling it off him. He began drying his wet hair with the towel, still shirtless.

Zhan gulped hard and quickly turned away and picked up his phone to check his emails. When he was done, he stood up to go freshen up.

”Zhan-ge…” Yibo’s voice spoke just as he was going to enter the washroom, “Can you stay with me while I call them?”

”Of course,” Xiao Zhan’s face softened.

He stood beside Yibo, shoulders brushing against each other, as they leaned on the window sill. Yibo dialed his manager and then took in a deep breath.

”Hello…yeah, hi…” Yibo began slowly.

”Actually…I needed to tell you something…last night- ” Yibo paused and gulped.

”Last night…” he tried again but failed to find the right words.

Yibo felt a soft hand massage his arm and pat it. He looked up and saw Xiao Zhan’s smiling face encouraging and supporting him.

”Last night, someone followed me home. They got into my building somehow and cornered me in the elevator…” his voice began trembling.

Xiao Zhan grit his teeth, an anger rising in him again, and he covered Yibo’s hand, which was clutching the window sill, with his. He felt Yibo let out a breath and continue.

”I managed to get out but he followed me to my apartment and stayed outside knocking on the door for several minutes.”

”I…I know…but I wasn't in the right state of mind to call the police…and he left after some time…”

Xiao Zhan squeezed Yibo’s hand and shifted closer to him.

”No, I’m not at home…I’m at Zhan-ge’s…” Yibo lowered his volume.

”I said I wasn't in the right state of mind to talk to a police officer…I called a friend instead,” Yibo repeated defensively.

”Okay, yeah…you can pick me up from here any time,” he glanced up at Xiao Zhan who nodded. “We should go to Yuehua before my…yeah I think I’m okay enough to work today.”

Yibo let out a long breath when he ended the call. He stared at his phone for a few seconds.

”Yuehua will issue a press release and declare that they’re going to take legal action,” Yibo began slowly. 

Xiao Zhan noticed him grit his teeth and he could see the anger rising in his face.

”How can somebody do such a thing!?” He scowled. “A few days back, a fan blocked my car with their car and when my bodyguard got out to get them out of the way for their own safety they drove their car towards him as if they would hit him to get him out of the way!” Yibo muttered angrily.

”I’m tired of this. I’m tired of working all day and then trying to get some rest in the car and when they do these things I can't even rest properly!” His voice rose with every word. “Don't they have better things to do!!?”

Yibo unlocked his phone once again and opened Weibo. He typed furiously and before Xiao Zhan knew what was happening, he had posted a short but angry rant to his account.

”Feel better?”

”No.” Yibo frowned.

Just then, his phone rang and it was his manager again.

”Hello…oh…you saw the post? I don't care if it wasn't approved.” Yibo stated bluntly. “Yuehua can issue its own statement. I had to let them know that this is not okay!!”

Xiao Zhan placed a hand on Yibo’s shoulder to calm him down. Yibo lowered his voice and spoke coolly after that.

”I’m sorry but I’m not deleting it. How long till you get here?”

”Mn.” With that Yibo cut the call.

”They’ll be here in half an hour,” Yibo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

”Come on,” Xiao Zhan stood up and grabbed Yibo’s wrist. “Let me fix you a quick breakfast.”

They chatted about their day and Xiao Zhan kept Yibo’s mind off the incident. By the end of breakfast, Yibo had relaxed completely and felt ready to deal with things at Yuehua and get back to work.

”I’ll be going home directly from work today,” Yibo spoke as casually as he could as he packed his things and took his bag.

”Oh yeah…of course…” Xiao Zhan nodded, a little surprised at his own disappointment. “Will you be okay staying alone?”

”I think so…I’m feeling much better now,” Yibo paused and looked at him, “thanks to you.”

”Okay…good…call me if you need anything, alright?”

”Hmm,” Yibo grinned. “I will.”

* * *

Xiao Zhan went on with his day but his mind kept going back to Yibo. He made it a point to keep checking on him throughout the day. Although Yibo’s responses came a few hours later, he seemed to be doing better as he was preoccupied with work.

When Xiao Zhan finally got home in the night, he sent another text to Yibo to see if he had gotten home safely. He threw his phone aside and went for a shower. When he was done, there was still no reply from Yibo. He checked again after eating dinner but there was still nothing. 

An hour later, at 11 pm, he became restless. All kinds of thoughts crossed his mind, getting worse with every passing minute. He dialed Yibo but didn't get a response even after three tries. Finally, feeling like something was wrong, he gave in and quickly got his keys and slipped into his shoes and jogged out of his apartment.

Thirty minutes later, Xiao Zhan was inside the elevator headed to the top floor in Yibo’s building. He tapped his foot nervously and kept checking the floor number the lift was on every other second. When he reached Yibo’s floor, he walked out hastily and made his way to his apartment.

Xiao Zhan knocked on his door twice and waited. There was no response. He was about to leave, convinced that Yibo was not home when he noticed the lights were on from below the door. He knocked again and this time called out as well.

”Yibo? Are you in there? It’s me…”

He heard some shuffling sounds and then something dropped to the floor and broke. Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened and he tried turning the knob and pushing against the door to force the door open.

”Yibo? Bo-di?” Xiao Zhan called out louder. “Are you okay?!”

Just then the door flung open and Xiao Zhan froze when he saw Yibo, bent over, out of breath, clutching his chest. As soon as he saw Xiao Zhan, Yibo sank to the floor and leaned forward taking in broken breaths.

”Wang Yibo!” Xiao Zhan rushed forward and knelt in front of him. “What happened?”

Xiao Zhan held him up by his shoulders to prevent him from collapsing to the ground. He let Yibo rest his forehead on his shoulder and massaged his back as his mind raced with fear and concern.

”Bo-di…” Xiao Zhan spoke worriedly, “…didi…”

Yibo tried sitting up and saying something but Xiao Zhan could see the effort it took for him to just breathe. His eyes fell on Yibo’s hand that was clutching at his chest. It suddenly dawned on him.

”Yibo…are you having a panic attack…?”

Yibo nodded as he turned pale due to the effort it took him to breathe. He winced in pain as his chest tightened and rubbed it in an attempt to loosen it. Xiao Zhan moved one hand from Yibo’s shoulder to his chin. He lifted Yibo’s face up so he could look at him.

”Look at me,” Xiao Zhan spoke in a calm voice. “I’m here…I’m right here…” his other hand slid down and held Yibo’s hand. “Breathe with me,” he took in a long exaggerated inhale and then let it out slowly. “Just breathe with me…that’s all you need to do…one breath at a time…” he nodded at Yibo encouragingly and took a few more slow exaggerated breaths.

Yibo swallowed repeatedly as he tried to take deep breaths, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his breaths to reach all the way down his core. He stuttered and hitched each time he tried following Xiao Zhan’s breathing. Xiao Zhan caressed his cheek and kept whispering soothing words.

Eventually, Yibo’s breaths began evening out. Slowly, his body began relaxing. And finally, his panting stopped.

”That’s good…you’re doing so good, didi…just keep breathing.” Xiao Zhan’s thumb gently rubbed against Yibo’s cheek. “You’re almost there…” 

After a few more minutes, Yibo let out a long breath and closed his eyes, exhausted. He sat up straight but still held onto Xiao Zhan’s hand tightly. Xiao Zhan finally dropped his shoulders and sighed in relief. He pulled his hand away, letting go of Yibo’s cheeks and cupped his neck instead.

”Are you okay?” He watched Yibo closely.

Yibo nodded, tired and drained. 

”What happened?”

Yibo looked at him, his face innocent and vulnerable.

”I was…I came home…and just kept feeling…I got this feeling…that someone was following me…or hiding in the apartment…” Yibo’s lips trembled. “I tried going in every room to check and turn every light on but I got scared…and before I knew it…I was having a panic attack…”

Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo, pained. He pulled Yibo against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, wanting to shield him from everything. Yibo felt his eyes well up as he buried his face into Xiao Zhan’s warm chest. Xiao Zhan pulled him closer and ran his hand up and down his back.

”Pack your things,” Xiao Zhan spoke with finality after a few more seconds of silence. “You’re going to stay with me for a few days.”

Yibo nodded and pulled back, wiping his tears. He spent the next ten minutes, throwing things into a bag as Xiao Zhan followed him around. Xiao Zhan entered each room first, to turn the lights on and do a quick scan, so that Yibo could enter it without fear or hesitation. When Yibo was finally ready, they made their down to his car together.

* * *

”Have you eaten?” Xiao Zhan put his keys aside when they entered his apartment.

”Yeah, I ate on set.”

”Okay, good…” Xiao Zhan began walking to his bedroom. “Go freshen up.”

Yibo took a long shower to shake off the remnants of his panic. Xiao Zhan readied his bed with an extra blanket and pillow and settled in with his book. When Yibo came out of the shower, once again in just a towel, Xiao Zhan kept his eyes trained on the book. Once Yibo was wearing clothes again and under the covers, he turned his attention to him. He watched him in silence for a few seconds and finally began saying something when Yibo intervened.

”I’m fine, ge,” Yibo gave him a small smile. “I really am.”

”I’m here if you want to talk about it…”

”I know,” Yibo’s smile widened as he threw his foot over Xiao Zhan’s.

Xiao Zhan smiled and shook his head. He returned to reading the book again and let his foot fiddle with Yibo’s foot playfully. A few minutes later, he glanced at Yibo who was busy scrolling on his phone.

”Not sleepy?”

”Han-ge just messaged me to check on me,” Yibo replied as he typed out a message. “Lot of messages are coming in from people. Just replying to them.” 

”Hmm…did you talk to your parents?”

”Yeah they called me as soon as they heard…they were very angry that I didn't tell them myself.”

”Wang Yibo!” Xiao Zhan smacked Yibo’s foot with his. “Are you even human? Of course they would be mad. They must be so worried!”

”I know, I apologized. Mom wanted to come here to stay with me…”

”Oh…is she coming then?”

”I told her it’s not necessary…and that I stayed with you last night…she seemed relieved. She wanted to…talk to you.”

”We can do that,” Xiao Zhan smiled, “and you should tell her you’re staying with me now too.”

”Not tonight,” Yibo yawned. “I’m too tired…I’ll tell them tomorrow.”

”Okay, but don't forget to inform them.”

”Hmm…good night, ge.” Yibo smiled and wrapped himself in the comforter snugly.

”Good night,” Xiao Zhan replied and began reading his book again.

Half an hour later, Xiao Zhan was about to turn in as well when Yibo began murmuring in his sleep. Almost immediately, the murmurs turned into louder pleas.

”Stop!” Yibo exclaimed.

”No!” He clutched the comforter.

”Get away from me!” He shuffled around as if struggling with some invisible force.

Xiao Zhan grew alarmed and got closer to Yibo in a flash.

”Yibo! Wake up!” Xiao Zhan shook a whimpering Yibo.

”Get off me!” Yibo began clawing at Xiao Zhan’s hand, his eyes shut tight with tears sliding down their sides.

”Yibo…Bo-di…” Xiao Zhan held his hands away from him and tried to speak as soothingly as he could. “Wake up, didi…it’s me…Zhan-ge!”

”Zhan-ge…” Yibo’s body suddenly stopped fighting back. “Zhan-ge…” he repeated, now sobbing profusely.

”Wake up, didi…” Xiao Zhan patted Yibo’s cheek.

Finally, Yibo opened his eyes and they were filled with tears.

”It was just a nightmare,” Xiao Zhan held Yibo’s hand in his. “You’re in my home…safe…”

Yibo wiped his tears and sat up. He sniffled and hiccuped as he tried to stop his sobbing. Xiao Zhan’s heart ached and as he watched Yibo, something in him shifted.

”Yibo…” Xiao Zhan asked in a low, firm voice. “What happened last night? What did he do exactly?”

Yibo stilled and looked down, unwilling to meet Xiao Zhan’s eyes.

”Tell me,” Xiao Zhan’s voice grew deeper. “What happened?”

”He…he barged into the lift and hit the emergency stop button. He started saying how he was my fan and just wanted a photo and…”

”And?”

”He…he began saying we could be best friends and how I should get to know him…”

”And?”

”That’s it.”

”You’re lying. Tell me.”

”Ge…I…he…” Yibo’s lips quivered as he recalled the incident, “he cornered me…and then…tried to…” Yibo looked up to meet Xiao Zhan’s gaze.

Xiao Zhan’s face softened and he held onto Yibo’s hands tightly. 

”He tried to kiss me.”

Xiao Zhan froze. He stared at Yibo in disbelief. Slowly, as he recovered, he raised a hand to Yibo’s face and cupped his cheek. Yibo leaned into the touch and they stayed like that in silence for a while. Xiao Zhan sighed and began laying down eventually. He lifted the covers and gestured to Yibo to get in. Yibo followed him obediently and lay down on his side of the bed.

Xiao Zhan turned on his side and faced Yibo. He placed his hand on Yibo’s and massaged it with his thumb.

”You can…” Xiao Zhan began but then hesitated. “You know you can ask me for anything, right?”

”I know, ge…”

”If you need…anything more than just a foot over my foot…you can ask me…it’s okay.”

Yibo looked surprised but then wiped the drying tears on his cheek and nodded.

”Didi…I’m here for you…I-”

”I want to cuddle.” Yibo blurted.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened but then he chuckled and shook his head fondly.

"I'm being serious," Yibo pouted, "it'll help me sleep..."

”I know, I know..." Xiao Zhan smiled kindly. "So…how do you want to…”

”Can you spoon me? Yibo asked softly.

”Hmm…” Xiao Zhan shuffled closer.

Yibo's eyes lit up and he turned away from him onto his side. Xiao Zhan raised a tentative arm and hovered over Yibo’s body and paused for a few seconds, unsure and hesitant. 

”You don't have to if you’re not comfortable, ge,” Yibo whispered without turning around.

Xiao Zhan smiled and placed his hand on Yibo’s waist. He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arm around Yibo’s body and pulled Yibo against his chest. 

”I’m not uncomfortable,” Xiao Zhan whispered.

Yibo placed his arm over Xiao Zhan’s and enclosed his hand with his. He adjusted himself so that he fit snugly in the curve of Xiao Zhan’s body. 

”This okay?” Xiao Zhan asked softly.

”Hmm…”

Xiao Zhan smiled to himself as Yibo snuggled closer for a few more seconds until he was completely enclosed in his arms. He inadvertently took in a long inhale when his nose brushed against Yibo’s damp hair. He smelled of his soap and shampoo and something about that sent a tingle down Xiao Zhan’s spine.

”Zhan-ge?” Yibo’s voice snapped Xiao Zhan out of his confusing daze.

”Yeah?”

”Thanks.”

”You don't need to thank me, Bo-di…now go to sleep.”

Yibo smiled and closed his eyes. He let out a long sigh as he felt the warmth of Xiao Zhan’s body against his back. He felt himself dozing off under the gentle, comforting weight of Xiao Zhan’s arm around his waist.

”Good night, Zhan-ge.”

”Good night, Yibo.”


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

When Yibo woke up in the morning, there was no arm wrapped around him. He turned around and saw that the bed was empty. He stretched all over the bed, sighing, as he woke up from the best sleep he had had in a long time. He opened his phone and saw an unread message from Xiao Zhan.

> _Zhan-ge: Had to leave early for work  
>    
>  Zhan-ge: There’s breakfast in the fridge for you  
>    
>  Zhan-ge: Did you sleep okay? _

Yibo smiled and sat up against the headboard.

> _Yibo: Yeah…really well  
>    
>  Yibo: You? _

Yibo didn't understand why he suddenly felt a nervous pit open up in his stomach. He bit his lips and stared at the phone. His heart started racing when he saw Xiao Zhan was online and had read his message. He held his breath waiting for the reply, though he couldn't comprehend why it was making him nervous.

> _Zhan-ge: Me too  
>    
>  _

Yibo felt a giddiness in the pit of his stomach. He blushed and bit his lips as he remembered how it felt to have Xiao Zhan’s arm around him. Just then, his phone pinged again.

> _Zhan-ge: Okay, have to go now.  
>    
>  Zhan-ge: See you at home tonight!  
>    
>  Yibo: Yeah! _

”See you at home tonight,” Yibo whispered to himself as he read and reread the message. 

It took him several minutes to wipe the grin off his face and get out of Xiao Zhan’s bed.

* * *

Xiao Zhan grinned at his phone as he made his way home later that night. Yibo was already home and with every second that passed, Xiao Zhan felt more excited about returning home for the day.

When he entered the apartment, he noticed Yibo lazing on the couch playing video games. As he toed out of his shoes, he smiled at the sight of the engrossed boy in his living room. Something in Xiao Zhan’s heart fluttered and he kept staring at Yibo who was still ignorant of his presence.

Xiao Zhan walked over to the couch and was about to reach out and tap Yibo on the shoulder when Yibo spun around abruptly with a shriek.

”Aaaaa!” Yibo yelled as he looked at Xiao Zhan with wide eyes, startled and scared.

”Yibo!!” Xiao Zhan nearly jumped back. “It’s me!”

”Oh! Fuck. Sorry, ge…I didn't hear you come in…and thought…”

”It’s okay…sorry I didn't mean to scare you…” Xiao Zhan smiled apologetically and sat down beside Yibo on the couch.

”I guess I’m still a little on edge,” Yibo chuckled nervously and relaxed his shoulders on seeing Xiao Zhan’s smile. 

Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo carefully for a few seconds before adjusting himself comfortably on the couch beside him until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

”So wanna play with me?” Xiao Zhan stretched his legs out and rested them on the coffee table as he leaned back into the couch.

”Huh?” Yibo’s mouth parted and he watched Xiao Zhan’s side profile in awe as he stretched and craned his neck, getting cozy beside Yibo.

”I said do you wanna play a game with me?” Xiao Zhan turned to face Yibo when he still hadn’t responded.

”Oh…a game…yeah…” Yibo gulped and fumbled as he directed his eyes away from Xiao Zhan’s mole that he hadn't realized he had been staring at.

Just then, Yibo’s phone rang aloud.

”It’s my mom!” Yibo exclaimed. “I forgot to inform her about moving here temporarily.”

”Yibo!” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes. “She must be worried…answer the call right now and tell her you’re okay.”

With a nod, Yibo answered the video call and a close up of a frowning, very concerned face, filled the phone screen. 

”Yibo!” The woman on the other end of the call exclaimed. “You told me you would call me as soon as you reach home. I’ve been waiting for over an hour!”

”Sorry, mom!” Yibo grinned sheepishly. “I forgot. But I’m fine.”

”Did your bodyguard drop you till your doorstep? Was everything okay?” Yibo’s mom flooded him with questions. “Was anyone lurking around?”

”Actually…I’m staying with Zhan-ge for a few days,” Yibo bit his lips and mumbled.

”Oh?” She paused her barrage. “That’s probably a good idea.”

Xiao Zhan watched from beside him as her face morphed from concern to relief to something that resembled a smirk.

”No wonder you forgot to call your mother back, Bo-Bo!” Yibo’s mom spoke in a teasing manner. “After all, you forget everything when it comes to your Zhan-ge!” She sighed exaggeratedly.

”MOM!!” Yibo exclaimed loudly, his ears turning red. “You’re on speaker and Zhan-ge is right here!”

Yibo angled the camera to include Xiao Zhan in the field of view and Xiao Zhan noticed Yibo’s mom curl her lips inwards as if suppressing a smile. Xiao Zhan glanced between Yibo and his mother and, for a few seconds, awkwardness prevailed.

”Ah, Xiao Zhan!” Yibo’s mom spoke finally. “So good to see you again.” She smiled amicably. “The last time we spoke, you two were at the Nanjing concert.”

”Yes, aunty,” Xiao Zhan beamed and bowed slightly. “It’s been a long time.”

”It doesn’t feel like that though! Yibo never stops talking about you!” She laughed.

”MOM!” Yibo exclaimed once again. “She’s just…just joking, Zhan-ge,” Yibo stuttered and looked at Xiao Zhan quickly.

”Hmm…” Yibo’s mom nodded in amusement. “I’m just kidding, _of course_! Thank you for taking such good care of Yibo with all this nonsense going on!” Her face grew grave almost immediately. “I’m so thankful he has a _friend_ like you around.”

”No need to thank me, aunty,” Xiao Zhan blushed. “I was just…I mean I…I did what any…friend…umm…” He felt heat spread through his body and he struggled to maintain his composure.

”I hope Bo-Bo isn’t troubling you too much!” She winked and chuckled.

On seeing Yibo’s unimpressed look at his mother’s words, Xiao Zhan chuckled along. He yelped when Yibo frowned at him and poked him in the side.

”Ow! Wang Yibo!” Xiao Zhan jerked away.

”Don't fight you two!” Yibo’s mom shook her head at them.

”Stop laughing at me!” Yibo pouted.

”I’m not laughing at…” Xiao Zhan began but Yibo pinched him again, “…fine, fine…I’ll stop!”

”Alright, you two…” Yibo’s mom let out a long exhale, “I’ll talk to you later…take care of each other,” she spoke softly. “And Yibo…please be careful, baby…” 

”Mn,” Yibo nodded. “I will.”

Xiao Zhan didn't miss the quiver in Yibo’s voice although his face didn't betray any emotion. When they ended the call, Yibo stood up and walked to the window. Xiao Zhan watched as he hung his head low and was startled when his shoulder began shaking.

”Yibo?” Xiao Zhan rushed to his side. “What is it?”

”I miss them…I miss her…”

”I know, Bo-di…” Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo’s shoulders. “You can always ask her to come here, you know.”

”I don't want her to get involved in this mess. If something happens to her because of these crazy people…” his voice quivered.

”Shh…it’s okay…I understand…”

”I haven't lived with them since I was thirteen, ge…I miss them. Sometimes I feel like I'm all alone here...like I don't have a family… ”

”Hey,” Xiao Zhan frowned and turned Yibo to face him. “I’m your family too, aren’t I?”

Yibo lifted his eyes and looked at Xiao Zhan who smiled at him, kind and soft. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned into Xiao Zhan’s body and wrapped his arms around him. He tucked himself in the curve of Xiao Zhan’s neck and hid in his embrace.

Xiao Zhan, though surprised at first, smiled and hugged Yibo back. He held him close and swayed him gently as the gentle breeze wafted in through the window.

”You’re very strong, Yibo…” Xiao Zhan cupped the back of his head. “Not everyone could deal with such an incident.”

”I don't feel strong…” Yibo’s tears flowed freely. “I feel weak…and helpless.”

”Hey…” Xiao Zhan tightened his arms around Yibo and caressed his hair, “you’re one of the strongest, bravest people I know…I love how unapologetically honest you are and you’re not afraid to just be yourself. Even when it means being vulnerable in public or with me.”

Yibo lifted his face and looked up at Xiao Zhan, his eyes and cheeks wet with tears.

”Really?” He asked wide eyed and innocent.

”Really…” Xiao Zhan brushed a strand of hair away from his forehead and leaned in and placed a kiss on it.

Both froze.

Xiao Zhan felt a wave of panic take over his body. Yibo stilled but didn't pull away from the embrace. He kept his eyes fixed on Xiao Zhan who had glazed over as if his soul had left his body.

”Zhan-ge?” Yibo spoke first.

”Huh?” Xiao Zhan snapped out of his stupor and let go of Yibo. “I’m sorry…I don't know why I…I was just…”

”It’s okay, ge,” Yibo looked down and then back at Xiao Zhan. “I…I didn't mind…”

Xiao Zhan scratched the back of his neck and managed a sheepish grin.

”We should…uhh…I need to sleep early tonight…have to wake up really early.”

Yibo nodded and Xiao Zhan hurried into the bedroom. He watched him disappear into the room and a small smile appeared on his face. He touched the spot on his forehead where a warmth still lingered. His smile turned shy and he felt his heart flutter inexplicably. He cleared his throat and shook the feeling off as he made his way to the room as well.

When he entered, Xiao Zhan was already under the covers on his side of the bed. He got in carefully and looked at Xiao Zhan hesitantly. He wanted to slide closer, to touch him, to feel his comforting warmth but Xiao Zhan’s back was to him. With a soft sigh, Yibo lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the slight dip in the bed beside him until a body pressed up against him. He glanced to his right and was surprised to see Xiao Zhan on his side, facing him. 

”Zhan-ge…?’

”Do you need to cuddle again?” Xiao Zhan asked, and Yibo thought he heard a tender hopefulness in his voice.

”Only if…if you’re okay with it.”

Xiao Zhan turned on his side and looked at Yibo intensely. But soon his gaze turned soft and he smiled as he placed his arm across Yibo’s chest. He patted and massaged his chest gently and propped his head up on his elbow. They looked at each other in silence and both felt an energy lingering in the air between them.

”I used to pet Jianguo like this back in Chongqing,” Xiao Zhan whispered as he ran his hand up and down Yibo’s chest and stomach.

Xiao Zhan chuckled when Yibo gave him an unimpressed stare.

”Are you saying I’m like your pet? Or like a cat?” Yibo raised an eyebrow.

”Maybe a bit of both,” Xiao Zhan grinned.

”Then I should get all the perks of being a pet,” Yibo scooched closer.

”Like what?” Xiao Zhan adjusted himself to let Yibo snuggle.

”Like being able to do this,” Yibo grinned mischievously as he nuzzled Xiao Zhan’s neck.

Xiao Zhan’s breath hitched but he found himself smiling wider. As Yibo kept nuzzling against him, he began giggling.

”Okay, that’s enough…it tickles!”

Yibo laughed and nuzzled deeper into Xiao Zhan. Pretty soon, Xiao Zhan was wriggling away from Yibo, who followed after him.

”Stop it, Yibo!!” Xiao Zhan pushed him away.

Yibo laughed as he finally settled down and lay back beside Xiao Zhan. When they caught their breaths, Xiao Zhan rolled over and turned onto his side once again.

”This is nice,” he tapped Yibo’s nose. “I didn't realize how much I missed living with someone.”

”Have you…lived with someone like this before?” Yibo’s face seemed to drop a little.

”Like what? I’ve lived with my X-Nine boys before…”

”Like _this_ ,” Yibo gestured to them. “Like sharing the same bed?”

”Oh…” Xiao Zhan’s hand stilled, “uhh…no…”

Yibo’s face lit up before he could school his expression.

”I take it back…you’re not like a cat,” Xiao Zhan began stroking his chest again.

”I’m not?”

”No,” Xiao Zhan smirked. “You’re like a puppy.”

”What?!” Yibo exclaimed. “I am not!”

”Yes you are!” Xiao Zhan chuckled and pet Yibo on the head. “Who’s a good puppy? You are!” Xiao Zhan cooed in a baby voice.

”Ge!” Yibo scowled. “I am NOT a puppy!” Yibo moved his head away from Xiao Zhan.

”Come here, gou zai zai…” Xiao Zhan’s tone turned tender and soft. 

He pulled Yibo back towards him and smiled affectionately. Yibo felt a shiver run down his spine as Xiao Zhan played with his hair and slid a finger down his cheek. As if sensing his reaction, Xiao Zhan pulled his hand back and gulped.

”I think we should sleep now,” Xiao Zhan lay down, putting a few inches between him and Yibo. 

Without giving it a second thought, Yibo snuck closer and threw one leg and arm over Xiao Zhan’s body.

”Perks of being a pet…” Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan and gave him a smug smile.

Xiao Zhan shook his head and let Yibo cling to him. He rested his hand on Yibo’s that lay on his chest and patted it until he felt himself drifting off, content with the feeling of Yibo's body stuck to his. Pretty soon, they had fallen asleep, limbs entangled, heartbeats in complete sync.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Once again, Xiao Zhan was not beside Yibo when he woke up. He pouted and hugged the comforter to himself as he rolled around the bed. He inhaled the scent of Xiao Zhan that was all over the bed and, to his immense joy, all over him. He sighed in satisfaction and turned onto his stomach and retrieved his phone from the nightstand.

> _Yibo: Good morning, ge!  
>   
>  Yibo: Did you already leave for work?   
>   
>  Zhan-ge: Where else would I be, Bo-di?  
>   
>  Yibo: Haha! Sorry…  
>   
>  Zhan-ge: How are you feeling? When do you leave for work?  
>   
>  Yibo: I’m feeling well rested. It pays to be Xiao Zhan’s pet.   
>   
>  Zhan-ge: I like having a pet  
>   
>  Yibo: Good…you don't have any other option now!  
>   
>  Zhan-ge: There are perks for the owner of a pet too, you know  
>   
>  Yibo: Like what?  
>   
>  _

Yibo watched as Xiao Zhan typed but no reply came. His curiosity peaked and he was about to ask again when a message came through.

> _Zhan-ge: I have to go for my meeting now…I’ll see you tonight!  
>   
>  _

Yibo frowned at the lack of a reply but felt a giddiness take over as he thought of Xiao Zhan coming home to him later that night. He lay back again, sighing, as he remembered how it felt to snuggle against Xiao Zhan all night. He sat up with a groan when his manager called and got ready for the rest of his day.

As the day progressed, he and Xiao Zhan texted each other the whole time. Every minute they weren’t working was spent on their phone.

> _Xiao Zhan: I’m so bored…what’re you doing?  
>   
>  Yibo: Bored too…at this ad shoot…nothing exciting  
>   
>  Yibo: What perfume do you use, Zhan-ge?  
>   
>  Xiao Zhan: Whatever the stylist puts on me…why?  
>   
>  Yibo: No, I mean at night…at home  
>   
>  Xiao Zhan: I don't use perfume at home  
>   
>  Yibo: What fragrance of soap then?  
>   
>  Xiao Zhan: It’s hypoallergenic for sensitive skin…so there’s no fragrance to it…why?  
>   
>  Yibo: Zhan-ge smells so good  
>   
>  Xiao Zhan: Yibo!  
>   
>  Yibo: Zhan-ge smells like a fresh meadow after the first rain  
>   
>  Xiao Zhan: But Wang Yibo smells even better!  
>   
>  Yibo: Oh yeah? What do I smell like?  
>   
>  Xiao Zhan: Like a sweet fruity candy…a very tasty candy  
>   
>  _

Xiao Zhan’s fingers stopped typing and he bit his lips as he re-read the message he had just sent. He smacked his forehead and wished he could delete it but before he could do any damage control, Yibo replied.

> _Yibo: Tasty? Sounds like Zhan-ge is hungry  
>   
>  _

Xiao Zhan smirked and couldn't resist teasing Yibo back.

> _Xiao Zhan: Hungry enough to take a bite out of those squishy cheeks!  
>   
>  _

Yibo’s heart fluttered and his fingers faltered as he typed a reply.

> _Yibo: Then I don't need to prepare dinner for you tonight  
>   
>  Xiao Zhan: You? Cooking dinner for me? As if.  
>   
>  Yibo: It’s the least I can do after everything you’ve done  
>   
>  Xiao Zhan: And what have I done?  
>   
>  Yibo: I got to cuddle with the nation’s ideal boyfriend, Xiao Zhan!  
>   
>  Yibo: Millions of girls and boys would kill to be in my place!  
>   
>  Xiao Zhan: Shut up!  
>   
>  _

Xiao Zhan flushed a deep red and put his phone aside as he looked around the set hurriedly, hoping no one had noticed his flustered face. He felt his skin prickle as he remembered how it felt to have Yibo’s warm skin plastered against his. He cleared his throat and put his work face back on.

* * *

Xiao Zhan was just getting out of his car outside his apartment building when his phone pinged.

> _Yibo: Zhan-ge! Come home quickly!  
>   
>  Yibo: I think someone followed me here!! _

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened and without sparing another thought, he dashed out of the car to his building. When the elevator opened to the top floor, he darted out and ran at full speed towards his apartment. His heart was racing as he threw the door open and rushed inside.

”Yibo!?” Xiao Zhan called out as he looked around hurriedly. “Where are you? Are you okay?”

”Zhan-ge!” Yibo’s voice called out from the bedroom. 

He ran into the bedroom and was breathing heavily when he noticed Yibo, lounging on the bed, phone in hand, grin on his face.

”Hi, ge!” Yibo waved and sat up. “You’re home finally!”

”Yibo!?” Xiao Zhan looked around, confused. “What happened? Are you okay? What…who…you said…”

”Oh,” Yibo sat up and scratched the back of his neck. “I was bored…so I just said that to get you here faster.”

”You what!!?” Xiao Zhan exclaimed and stared at Yibo in disbelief. “I was so fucking scared, Yibo!”

”Oh shit…sorry, ge,” Yibo got off the bed and approached Xiao Zhan with a guilt-ridden face. “I just…I didn't think…”

”You brat!” Xiao Zhan bared his teeth and grabbed Yibo’s arm and turned him around, twisting it against his back. “You need to be taught a lesson!”

”Aaah, Zhan-ge!” Yibo yelped even as he laughed. “Sorry…sorry! Let go!”

Xiao Zhan took pity on Yibo but as soon as he let go of his arm, Yibo lunged at him with a cackle and sent them falling backwards onto the bed. Xiao Zhan yelped in surprise as Yibo landed on top of him and laughed heartily. 

”You are incorrigible!” Xiao Zhan grunted and in one swoop, wrapped his arms around Yibo’s waist and flipped them around.

He sat on top of him, knees on either side, and leaned forward, pinning Yibo’s arms above his head. Yibo laughed breathlessly but Xiao Zhan’s smile faltered when he looked at the flushed, gorgeous face beneath him. A few seconds later, Yibo quietened down and noticed the way Xiao Zhan’s eyes were fixed on him.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and Xiao Zhan’s hands tightened around Yibo’s wrist. All of a sudden, Yibo lifted his head off the bed until his nose was almost touching Xiao Zhan’s. Xiao Zhan didn't move, neither closer nor further away. Their breathing grew heavy and they could feel the warmth of each other’s bodies.

Xiao Zhan gulped and gathered all his will power to begin pulling back, when Yibo darted up and planted a quick peck on his lips. Xiao Zhan stopped retreating and stared at him, dumbfounded and stunned. Yibo looked at him tentatively, waiting. Xiao Zhan’s eyes scanned his face and rested on his parted lips for a while before moving back up to his eyes. He gazed into them and felt a strong urge overwhelm him.

Before he knew what he was doing, he swooped down and crashed his lips against Yibo’s. In a flash, both had their arms wrapped around each other and began kissing each other desperately. Yibo clawed into Xiao Zhan’s back pulling him closer as Xiao Zhan dove his tongue into Yibo’s mouth.

Their tongues wrapped around each, lips entangled, and bodies became a writhing mess. Their breaths grew heavy as they kissed each other, diving in deeper with each passing second. Yibo gasped as Xiao Zhan spared him no mercy. When Xiao Zhan enveloped his lips harder and pressed his body down into him, a loud moan escaped Yibo’s lips.

Xiao Zhan lost all control and grabbed Yibo’s hands and pinned them above his head. He growled into Yibo’s mouth and rolled his hips against Yibo. He kept grinding down on Yibo, harsh, rough, desperate. He dug his fingers into Yibo’s wrists, turning them red. 

Yibo opened his mouth wider, enclosing Xiao Zhan’s lips further. He rolled his hips up to meet Xiao Zhan mid-way. Xiao Zhan groaned and licked his lips, biting down on it, drowning in pleasure. They lost themselves in each other’s bodies and clung to each other as they blended into one. 

When they finally pulled back to surface for air, breathless, they stared at each other, stunned. They eyed each other’s red, ravished lips that were still wet and sticky from the kiss. Xiao Zhan let go of Yibo’s wrists and planted his hands on either side of his face. Yibo pulled his hands off Xiao Zhan’s back and slid it down his arms and rested them on his hands.

Neither spoke for a long time. Eventually, Yibo slid his hand under Xiao Zhan’s and intertwined their fingers. He looked at Xiao Zhan with hopeful eyes and gave him a small smile.

”Zhan-ge…” Yibo began but bit his lips at a loss for words.

Xiao Zhan’s mind raced ahead, trying to process the situation.

”Yibo…” he whispered. “I don't know…I don't know what came over me…sorry…I… ”

”Don't apologize,” Yibo placed one hand on his cheek. “I was the one who kissed you first…”

”Why did you do that?”

Xiao Zhan stared into Yibo’s eyes as he waited for a reply. Yibo’s lips parted slowly as his mind and heart raced. He began losing himself in Xiao Zhan’s deep brown eyes that were boring into his soul. His fingers remained on Xiao Zhan’s cheek and he felt the warmth of Xiao Zhan’s face envelop him.

”Yibo…” Xiao Zhan whispered again, “why did you do that?” He placed his hand over Yibo’s and enclosed it. 

”Zhan-ge…I…”

Yibo swallowed when he caught sight of the mole at the corner of Xiao Zhan’s lips. He slid his fingers down his cheeks and grazed the mole ever so lightly. Xiao Zhan watched Yibo, his entire body shuddering under his touches and gaze. He held his breath as he waited for Yibo to go on.

”You what?”

”I- ”

Just then, Yibo’s phone rang out loud and shattered the intimate silence. Xiao Zhan and Yibo snapped out of the moment and turned to look at the device. 

”I should…probably get that…” Yibo muttered.

”Hmm…” Xiao Zhan nodded slowly and sat up, reluctantly moving off him.

”Hello?” Yibo spoke into the phone as he sat up as well.

”Oh…” he stilled. “Now? Where did you…oh…”

”Yea…yeah…I can come.” Yibo bit his lips.

”What happened?” Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo carefully. 

”They found my stalker…he was seen lurking at my building again tonight.” Yibo mumbled as he stared at his phone, still processing the words.

”Oh…” Xiao Zhan shuffled closer. “And they want you to come identify him?”

”Yeah…” Yibo finally turned and looked at Xiao Zhan. “He’s at the police station.”

”You should go then…that man deserves to be punished.” Xiao Zhan began getting off the bed.

He paused when he noticed the uncertainty and nervousness on Yibo’s face.

”Hey…” Xiao Zhan spoke softly and held his hand out. “It’s okay…I’m coming too.”

Yibo glanced at Xiao Zhan then at his hand and then back at him again. He relaxed his shoulders when Xiao Zhan smiled at him and reached out for his extended hand. He placed his hand in his slowly and Xiao Zhan held it firmly. They stared at each other for several moments, hand in hand. 

”Come on,” Xiao Zhan tugged at his hand gently and smiled. “Let’s go.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last one month has been very challenging for me due to my mental health and it's a miracle I managed to write this story at all! I was only able to do it thanks to all your wonderful comments here and on twitter and due to the constant encouragement by my bs, mizmelodrama! I am personally not completely satisfied with my writing and apologize in advance!! Hope you are still able to enjoy it and it doesn't disappoint too much! I will keep trying my best!

* * *

”Ye…yes…that’s him.” Yibo stuttered.

Xiao Zhan could feel him trembling and glanced around the room. There were only two cops with them and the boy who they had caught breaking into Yibo’s building again the night before. They had been called in to identify the suspect so he could be punished by law. Xiao Zhan moved closer to him and brushed their hands together.

Yibo looked at him, eyes and nose red, lips quivering. Xiao Zhan felt his heart ache and an anger rose in him. He grit his teeth and turned to the officers.

”So what next? What’s his punishment? Will he be locked up?”

”Yes, until someone bails him out. But he will stand trial.”

”But what’s the punishment? Jail?”

”Yes, for at least two days…maybe more depending on Wang Yibo’s testimony. And a restraining order.”

”Two days?!” Xiao Zhan yelled. “That’s it?! What’s to stop him from stalking Yibo again? A piece of paper?!”

”We understand…” the officer tried to placate him, “but at the moment that’s all we can do since Wang Yibo was not harmed in any way.”

”He was harmed! This man got physical with him. He violated his personal space and…”

”Zhan-ge…” a soft voice interrupted. “It’s okay…”

Xiao Zhan turned around and stilled when he saw Yibo’s frightened face.

”Let’s go. Please.”

”Alright,” Xiao Zhan took a deep breath. “We’ll leave if that’s what you want.”

”NO!” A sudden voice startled the men. “Don’t go Yibo!” 

It was the stalker who was standing between the two officers.

”I love you, Wang Yibo!!!” He exclaimed and began rushing forward towards Yibo so abruptly that the officers didn't have any time to react.

He jumped at Yibo and caught hold of him by his shoulders. Before anyone knew what was happening, he was leaning in and pulling Yibo’s face towards him by cupping the back of his neck.

Xiao Zhan was the first to snap out of his shock. He sprung to action and grabbed the stalker by his shirt and yanked him away before he could do anything else to Yibo. He stood between him and Yibo and fisted his collar.

”Get the fuck away from him,” Xiao Zhan growled in anger.

Xiao Zhan pushed him back but the stalker came at him again and tried pushing him aside. Just then, the officers began intervening and caught hold of both his arms. Xiao Zhan strode forward, enraged, and before anyone could stop him, landed a loud, ringing slap across the stalker’s face.

There was silence in the room except for the whimper of the stalker. One of the officers stopped Xiao Zhan by the arm but Xiao Zhan yanked his arm away from his grip.

”Sir…please…” the officer tried to stand between Xiao Zhan and the stalker. “Step away.”

”You listen to me carefully,” Xiao Zhan yelled over the officer’s shoulder. “If I see you near Yibo ever again…I will make sure that you can never walk ever again. You hear me?!” Xiao Zhan tried barging forward and reaching out for the stalker but was pushed back by the officer.

”Zhan-ge…” Yibo placed a hand on Xiao Zhan’s elbow. “Stop.”

Xiao Zhan spun around, rage still rampant in his eyes. When he saw Yibo flinch, he calmed down immediately and relaxed his feral shoulders. He placed his hand on Yibo’s and nodded shakily.

Before they turned to leave, he looked at the stalker one last time and his eyes bore through him. He turned around silently and headed out of the room. Yibo followed him out but just before closing the door behind, he glanced back at the stalker.

”I love you, Wang Yibo!” The stalker called out desperately.

Yibo frowned and paused. He turned back around and walked to the visibly excited man. 

”You don't love me. You don't know what love is. You’re not even a true fan,” Yibo spat out in disgust. “If you bother me again, I will break your legs myself.”

With those words, Yibo turned around and left, leaving behind a stunned stalker. He walked towards Xiao Zhan, who stood at the door, smiling at him in approval.

”Feel better?” Xiao Zhan whispered when Yibo exited the door.

”Yeah,” Yibo let out a long sigh. “I think I finally do.”

* * *

After they reached the building, they made their way to the elevator in silence. Once the door shut, Xiao Zhan turned to Yibo and immediately pulled him into his arms. Yibo clung to him as Xiao Zhan kissed his temple and held him close. 

They parted when the door slid open and walked to Xiao Zhan’s apartment. Once inside, Yibo fell back against the door, resting his head back, and shut his eyes. He let out a long breath and tears began sliding down his cheeks. Xiao Zhan wiped his tears and massaged his arms gently.

”Come here,” Xiao Zhan whispered and held Yibo’s hand.

He led them to the couch and sat down. He leaned to one side and put his legs up, stretching them out on the couch. Yibo lay down and cuddled against him. Yibo huddled into Xiao Zhan and sighed.

”Do you wanna watch something?” Xiao Zhan ran his fingers through Yibo’s hair. 

”No…”

”What do you want to do?”

”Just stay here…like this.”

”Okay,” Xiao Zhan smiled and kissed the top of his head.

”Ge…” Yibo began but then paused.

”Hmm?”

Yibo tilted his head and looked up at Xiao Zhan.

”I don't want to go back to my apartment…”

”Then don't…you don't have to…you can stay here.”

”But for how long?” Yibo looked down, dejected.

”As long as you want…” Xiao replied after some hesitation. “Forever if you want to.”

Yibo’s heart stopped. Slowly, he sat up and turned to face Xiao Zhan.

”Wha…what did you say?” Yibo mumbled.

”I…I…said that you can stay here for as long as you like,” Xiao Zhan sat up as well and gulped nervously. “And,” he added softly, “you can stay forever…if you want to…”

”Why?” Yibo whispered as he felt his entire body freeze at his words.

Xiao Zhan stared at him as the silence stretched between them. His lips parted several times but no words came out. Finally, he mustered all his courage and muttered a response.

”Why did you kiss me first?” Xiao Zhan whispered back.

”I…” Yibo bit his lips nervously, “because…I…” 

”Tell me, Yibo…” Xiao Zhan placed a hand on his cheek and searched his eyes.

Yibo looked up at Xiao Zhan and leaned into the touch. 

”It’s always been you, Zhan-ge…” Yibo sighed. “When I have good news to share…when my day goes bad…when I need to hear a familiar voice…when I want to laugh or cry…when I’m beyond tired and need to escape…the only person my heart and mind think of is…you. It’s always been you, Zhan-ge. When I’m in trouble, the only person I want near me was you…when I’m scared, the only person I want to hug is you…when I’m feeling lost or alone, the only person who makes me smile inside out is…you. It’s always only been you, ge.” 

”Wang Yibo…” Xiao Zhan uttered Yibo’s name softly, every fiber of his being shaking on hearing his words. 

”Zhan-ge…I tried moving on…I tried forgetting…but these last few days…they…changed everything…did you…did you feel something too?” 

Xiao Zhan looked at him intently and could see the vulnerability and worry in his eyes. He couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

”Do you have any idea how hard it was to wake up with you in my arms? I had to leave before you woke up or you would have seen the truth in my face.”

”What truth?” Yibo held his breath.

”Wang Yibo…” Xiao Zhan smiled and rested his forehead against Yibo’s. “Gege ai ni.”

Yibo’s breath hitched and he jerked back, eyes wide open and jaw dropping to the floor. Xiao Zhan’s eyes crinkled into half moons and he smiled radiantly. 

”It’s always only been you too, Bo-di…” Xiao Zhan grinned. “For me…it’s only ever been you.”

”Rea…really, Zhan-ge?” Yibo stuttered in disbelief. “All this time…you…too?”

”Always.”

”Zhan-ge!” Yibo’s lips trembled with excitement as he shuffled closer and held Xiao Zhan’s hands. “Didi ye ai ni!”

* * *

Yibo walked into the elevator, earphones blasting music, and pressed the button to the top floor. His eyes were fixed on his phone and he leaned against the elevator wall as the doors began closing. All he could hear was the lively rap in his ears when suddenly he felt a presence in front of him. Yibo’s face jerked up just in time to see a tall, lean figure approach him and hands place themselves on either side of him, caging him in.

”Hey!” Yibo smiled brightly when he saw who it was. “You scared me, Zhan-ge!” 

”Sorry,” Xiao Zhan grinned and placed a kiss on the corner of his lips. 

Yibo sighed and leaned back against the wall as Xiao Zhan planted kisses all along his jawline and chin.

”Do you plan on unpacking that last box today?” Xiao Zhan murmured as he kissed his way down Yibo’s neck. “It’s been two months since you moved in.”

”Is this my punishment for not doing that yet?” Yibo chuckled as Xiao Zhan wrapped his lips around the curve of his neck and kissed it.

Xiao Zhan cupped the back of Yibo’s neck and looked him in the eye.

” _This_ ,” Xiao Zhan rolled his hips against Yibo and pinned him to the wall, eliciting a deep moan from him, “is a preview of what you could get if you finally unpack that damn box,” Xiao Zhan spoke in a low voice as he kept grinding against Yibo.

”Zhan-ge…” Yibo gasped and shut his eyes as Xiao Zhan hovered over his lips and plastered their bodies together. “I…I’ll do it tonight…” Yibo tried to reach forward to kiss his lips but Xiao Zhan pulled back.

”Promise?”

”I promise…now kiss me! I missed you all day!!”

Xiao Zhan smirked and swooped in, crashing their lips together. Yibo sighed into the kiss, melding against Xiao Zhan’s body and wrapped his arms around his neck. Xiao Zhan deepened the kiss slowly and dove into Yibo as his hands roamed his entire body.

”I missed you too,” Xiao Zhan breathed against his lips in between kisses as he mouthed at Yibo hungrily.

Just then, the elevator door pinged and opened on the top floor. Xiao Zhan pulled away from Yibo and licked his lips as he looked at his shiny wet lips in satisfaction. Yibo smiled and slid his arms down and intertwined their hands together. He took a step forward and nudged Xiao Zhan back, gesturing for him to start walking out of the elevator.

”Come on, Zhan-ge,” Yibo beamed. “Let’s go home.”

Xiao Zhan nodded and smiled back, holding his hand firmly.

”Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gege ai ni" = Gege loves you  
> "Didi ye ai ni" = Didi loves you too


End file.
